


Transformers Prime: Opposites Attract (Book One)

by SunKingJay



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Sub Megatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKingJay/pseuds/SunKingJay
Summary: This is the story of two siblings. One is blind, and the other is deaf. They are protégés of Jay, Bryan, and Nina The Etrojan, as well as Kayla The Vortarian.Kenzie The Vortrojan is a water type, able to manipulate any liquid she can sense, or is around her. She's blind, but she see's with her seismic senses, and water vibrations. Her hearing is the best anyone could ever have, she never forgets anyone voice at all.Kenzo The Vortrojan is a fire type, younger brother of Kenzie, able to control heat/fire at any time, anywhere. He's deaf, but his senses of vibration and eye sight are far way better then a human. He never forgets anyone's looks at all.--Kenzie & Kenzo are on Planet Earth to learn about it more. They happen to run in on their teachers old friends... the Transformers. Now, the twins have to learn about life on Planet Earth with them.-Warnings: BoyxBoy, Gay S*x, cursing, mentions of rape and alcohol usage. You have been warned.-Transformers - HasbroKenzie & Kenzo The Vortrojan, Jay, Bryan, Nina The Etrojan, Kayla The Vortarian - MeMephiles The Dark, Metal Sonic - Sega/Sonic Team
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

This is literally the worst place ever. I hated school. Always did and always will. Today is the last day, meaning we had exams and such but I passed mine.

The final bell rung, Jack, Raf and I finally left school, ran outta that bitch and we went up to Bumblebee, but he was in his car form. We hop in and the doors close.

"FINALLY I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL!! I'm gonna drop out." I said as Jack and Ralph gave me a confused look.

"We're still pretty young.... whatever we have other important things to do anyway." Raf stated, dropping his back in the floor of the car.

As Bumblebee was driving us to the secret base, we get in the base as he went back to Optimus, maybe for a car wash.

"So.. er, how was school guys?" Arcee asked as she put down an uno card.

"Really good!!! Today was the last day. We had exams the past week..... but we made it. I hope I passed...." Jack said grinning, which soon turned into a frown.

"Hm, nice to hear." Wheeljack said putting down a red uno. Smokescreen was making growling noises.

"This is why I cant play Uno with you two. YOU GUYS ARE TOO GOOD." Smokescreen winced at the two other autobots. Arcee and Wheeljack laughed.

"Where's the others? I know Bumblebee is with Optimus, Ratchet must be fixing something...." I said drifting off my sentence.

"Actually I'm here to give you three this." Said the voice of Ratchet, as he gave us a watch.

"...this is..?" Raf looked up at the medic.

"Thanks to Wheeljack's help, I was able to make three watches that encrypted our microphones into them. Incase you three get lost, we can easily find you through them." Ratchet said with pride, as if he was the one who found how to light a light bulb.

"Cool!!" Jack said putting it on his wrists, "so how does it work?"

"Walk a few miles from here, then try to talk through it." Ratchet said as the three of us shrugged, went outside and started walking.

"....Hm, I wonder what is happening with the deceptions and the etrojans. We haven't seen them in a while." Raf adjusted his glasses.

"Hm you're right. I wanna see Nina again." I said remembering the good times.

"...so you two can have an excuse to metalbend her bones?" Jack said with no expression on his face. I nod.

Suddenly, I slip and find myself hanging on a cliff. Raf and Jack are trying to pull me up.

"MIKO! Hang on..." Jack said as they both tried to pull me up.

Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted, levitating me away from the cliff.

I fell on my feet.

"What was that?" Jack asked in a weird tone.

"I believe that would be them." Raf pointed to two creatures.

"You should be more careful next time. If I hadn't seen you three, you would have been a goner." The female spoke.

that's kenzie 

that's kenzo

"I thank you for saving me and the.. advice but who are you two?" I asked the two creatures.

"Name is Kenzie The Vortrojan. This here is my twin (younger) brother, Kenzo The Vortrojan." The blue one said.

"Alright.... my name is Jack. This is Miko and Raf. Say... you two look familiar...." Jack said looking closely at the two.

"...you must have met our teachers: Jay, Bryan, and Nina The Etrojans, and Kayla The Vortarian. We're their protégés." She said confidently.

"Really?! You met Nina? Oh my goodness!! Her and I are best friends!!" I said in an exciting tone.

"So why are you two here?" Raf said tilting his head.

"We're here to 'learn' and 'explore' about the Earth. They want us to know what life is like here. All there is here is weird people." Kenzie said chuckling.

"I know right. Well, if you know those four, we could take you to our base to meet their friends that faced off Mephiles and the Deceptions!!" Jack said in excitement.

"Who? I only recognize Mephiles... that piece of shit. Good thing he's sealed in the Scepter of Darkness... well, we could meet them. Take us to em." Kenzie said smiling.

Jack touched his watch, as a hologram of Ratchet appeared in front of it.

"Ratchet! Get this: we found the protégés of the etrojans and Kayla!!" Jack said.

"Oh? Is that so? Let's meet them." Ratchet said as the hologram disappeared.

"Extra.... bonus... points..." Kenzo chuckled, Kenzie snickered.

"Bonus points for what?" I said in confusion. 

"We're getting graded by how much we explore the Earth. We get bonus points by making new friends." Kenzie said smiling.

"Alright, let's get to the base." Raf said as we walked back to the base. We enter it, everyone stared at the two creatures.

"Wow! They look just like the etrojans and Kayla!! What are your names?" Arcee said.

"Kenzie. This is Kenzo. Guess you know our teachers." Kenzie said looking up at them... but she was practically staring at the ceiling?

"Uh, I'm not that tall, I'm right here." Arcee chuckled. Kenzie tilted her head to Arcee's legs.

"Uh..." Arcee said looking down at Kenzie. She sighed, and held Kenzo's hand. She finally looked at where Arcee's head is.

"Sorry about that." Kenzie said scratching the back of her head.

"It's... alright." Arcee said looking at Kenzie.

"So does Kenzo speak a lot? I haven't heard him talk all this time." Optimus said looking at Kenzo.

"I... don't... speak." Kenzo said. At this point, everyone is confused.

"We didn't want to say this to make you feel bad, but I can't see at all. I'm blind." Kenzie said gently smiling. Our eyes widened in shock.

"I.... am.... deaf." Kenzo said look at us.

"Oh.. we're sorry to hear that..." Optimus said in embarrassment.

"It's no need. Even if I was born blind, I still don't have an issue with seeing. I see with my connection to the Earth." Kenzie said looking at the ground, "I'm able to see everything, just in black and white. You guys, my brother, even that deck of uno cards on the table." She pointed at the deck of the uno cards stacked up.

"It's even easier since I'm a water type. I can feel liquids everywhere. There's even water on the ceiling." Kenzie said as everyone looked up, but nothing was there.

"Nothing is there..." Raf said.

"To you, there isn't. It's invincible. I can see it since it's vibrating." Kenzie said.

"I... can... see. I... am... able... to... feel... the air." Kenzo said.

"Vibrations? That's... quite impressive. If you know Bryan, how come he didn't give you a cure for your disabilities?" Wheeljack said.

"We declined that offer. I feel like my blindness has given me an advantage over life." Kenzie said shrugging.

"Oh we definitely can see that..." Ratchet said as Arcee bitch slapped him.

"You're rude as shit for saying that." Arcee scolded Ratchet as everyone snickering.

"Calm down you two. Kenzie didn't even take it in personally." Optimus said as Kenzie shrugged.

It's as if I can even see them arguing. 

"Guys look, I'm not offended. It probably wasn't even meant as a joke. How about we get to the part where I can show everyone how I can make water out of no where?" I said forming an ice ball in my hand.

"Fine." Arcee and Ratchet said as we went into a different room, I'm guessing.

—


	2. Chapter 2

"Water. An element unlike any other. Life depends on it. It can flow through anything. Rocks, grass, you name it. It can still, calm, serene. While it can be dangerous, vicious, and unstable. It depends on how you use it." I said as I created a bubble.

"Say, Kenzie, if you can't see, how we're you able to bloodbend me?" Miko asked.

"Well, I can feel any liquid in anything, or anyone for that matter. Everyone's blood is rushing up and down their bodies right now. That's how. I can even bloodbend with my mind." I said.

"That gave me the chills..." Ratchet said.

"It isn't creepy.... it's just that you heard it for the first time. You'll get used to it." I said as I made ice on my fingers. 

"So. I take it that you guys besides Miko, Jack and Raf aren't from here. You must be from a different planet perhaps?" I said turning around.

"Well, yes. A civil war is going on now, so our planet is inhabitant. We're stuck here on Earth with the deceptions." Optimus said.

".....deceptions? I'm going to assume they're a group a villains that want to destroy you." I said crossing my arms.

"That is correct, but they've been a bit quiet for too long." Arcee said with hesitation in her voice.

"It... must... be... nothing..." Kenzo mouthed.

"Still, Megatron is always one step ahead of us....." Wheeljack said.

"We can take them. You guys are now stronger then ever cus you have us!! ...well, ignore me being blind and Kenzo being deaf...." I said looking down.

".....what was that?" I said as I heard something.

"I heard nothing. It could be the a/c." Bumblebee said.

"...no... Someone's here at the entrance. I can feel it." I said as everyone went to the entrance.

I felt the door open, and I also felt five metal bodies. 

"Megatron...." Optimus said as everyone got battle ready. 

"Optimus.... look, I know we aren't on good terms as the war is still on, but we have an issue.... Mephiles is back. He's against us and he has a plan to kill us all. We tried stopping him but-"

"It failed. Haha. Thanks for leading me straight to the Autobots base." Said an ominous voice.

"...You... I know you! You're the cousin of Jay, Bryan and Nina! You're that Mephiles The Dark character!! You'll pay for what you have done." I said making a water blade on my hand.

"You... Kenzie right? And Kenzo too. Huh. Thought you two would be a bit more intimidating......" Mephiles said.

"Oh but we are. Kenzo can burn you. I can literally drown you. The rest of the autobots? Oh we don't wanna go there." I said as Mephiles cackled.

"It's literally mechs, humans and weird creatures from a destroyed planet vs something made of pure darkness itself. I wonder who will win this fight?" Mephiles said crystallizing himself.

"Us obviously. It's all of us versus you. Shut that non existent mouth of yours up or else you'll suffer." I said creating icicle blades.

"If you want to throw away your life like that, so be it." Mephiles said as he was about to punch Optimus, but I bloodbended him last second.

"W-WHAT?! T-This can't b-be!" Mephiles said as I was throwing him on the ground numerous times.

"Pathetic. Can't believe you teamed up with this guy... uh.. what's your name?" I asked.

"Megatron. I'm with my team of Deceptions, and we're here to deliver another message to you Prime: This isn't over. This war is still on. Just with that obstacle Mephiles." Megatron said as I heard him and his team leave immediately.

"Great. Just great. What should we do now?" Ratchet said.

"Well, I still have Mephiles in my grasp. And look, he thought he was slick enough to steal Jay's sun etrojan emerald that I was taking care of. Nice try." I said as I threw him out of the base. I heard the doors shut.

"Alright! So we're at war with the deceptions and Mephiles. 1 v 1 v 1. What should we do?" I said. No one said anything.

"...How... did.... this... war... start?" I heard Kenzo speak.

"Good question.... how did it start Optimus?" Bumblebee said to the mech.

"...it all started back on Cybertron... I was about to become a "Prime" and Megatron got jealous so he started this war." Optimus sighed.

"....jealousy? Seriously? I can't see Megatron, but he kinda does seem like the jealous type...." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah... we're going to have to train hard again, and prepare for what's about to come..." Arcee said.

"Arcee's right. If this war continues, we have to make sure that we're one step ahead of Megatron." Optimus said. 

"Woah, nostalgia. This would be the same if Jay, Bryan, Nina and Kayla we're here...." Miko said.

"Hehe, yeah..." I said.

—


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Megatron. Soundwave had enough time to scan the two beings in the room. Here's the information we have of them." Starscream came up to me and gave me two sheets of paper.

"Kenzie and Kenzo The Vortrojans... what? That's their species? I never heard of it." I said looking at the paper. 

"That's because it's a hybrid species made of Vortarian and Etrojan. There was a law forbidding any intercourse with the two races, but due to the war on the planet, I guess one from each planet made a slip up." Starscream said shrugging. I continued to look at the paper.

"...blindness... deafness... fire and water powers..." I kept skimming and scanning the papers.

"...ok... well. This seems interesting. Kenzie's blindness and Kenzo's deafness will sure be way easier to handle." I laughed.

"Lord Megatron, that may be true.... but... Kenzie has a unique ability not even Jay The Etrojan can do." Starscream looked at me. I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"She can bloodbend. With her mind." He said. My optics widened.

"W-What?! That's how she was able to do that to Mephiles?" I said in shock. Starscream nodded.

".....this has become and even bigger issue... thank you for the report Starscream. We're going to have to come up with a plan to defeat Mephiles AND the Autobots." I said.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he left. I sigh.

"Optimus, you will be mine~" I said looking at a picture I have of him.

"KENZIE STOP I'M SOAKING WET-" Ratchet said as Kenzie stopped.

"Alright Alright you have my full attention now. What do you want?" The annoyed and wet medic said.

"...I can help you treat patients with severe injuries." Kenzie said. Ratchet gave her a very confused look.

"...how?" He said facepalming.

".....I can liquid duplicate. I can replace areas where blood is loss and boom." Kenzie said snapping.

"...that could be useful, but show me." Ratchet said. Kenzie nodded, as she made a water bubble. With all of her concentration, she made another one.

"Oh... well, I'll let you know if I need you to do that..." Ratchet said as Kenzie nodded, then left. 

Meanwhile, Optimus was just sitting on his berth, thinking about the past before the war. Before how Megatron turned jealous and evil. Before to when they were friends.

"....Megatron...." Optimus said looking at the picture of him. Optimus shedded a tear.

"Something the matter?" Kenzie said leaning on the door. Optimus quickly rubbed his eyes so that she couldn't see him crying.

He quickly turned around to Kenzie.

"Hey Kenzie... what are you doing here?" Optimus said. Kenzie chuckled.

"Optimus, I'm blind. I can't see you crying." Kenzie said snickering. Optimus facepalmed, feeling dumb after what she said.

"It seems like you and Megatron had something in the past. Could you... please tell me about it?" Kenzie said, as she walked and touched the corner of Optimus' berth.

"Uh... sure." Optimus said sitting in a chair.

"Megatron... or, Megatronus, was my best friend. We did literally everything together. That was until I became a prime. His jealously clouded him, now we're at war." Optimus felt like crying again. Kenzie sighed.

"I'm sorry.... I simply wanted to know... because I think I know how to end this war." Kenzie said as kept rubbing Optimus' berth. Optimus took a confused look at Kenzie.

"You know Optimus, think of it as water. It can be calm, serene, peaceful, but when used in a wrong way, it can be dangerous, harmful, out of control." Kenzie said as she pulled water from the berth. 

"Everything was calm before the war, now it's chaos. But, it can be calm again with what I'm about to tell you...." Kenzie said. Optimus kept listening.

"But before I'll tell you, tell me the truth. Do you like Megatron?" Kenzie asked the blue prime. Optimus' cheeks went full pink.

"....n-no. Why ask me that question?" Optimus said. Kenzie smiled gently.

"Optimus, I know you're lying. Your heart rate increased, your breathing is a bit heavier. Beads of sweat are forming on your face." Kenzie said looking a bit at him. He gulped and sighed.

"So what if I do? Sure he's attractive but we're going to have to defeat him...." Optimus said frowning.

".....are you frowning?" Kenzie said. 

"Yes." He responded.

"Don't worry.... you can ask him out and the war is over." Kenzie said in one breathe. Optimus' optics widened, his face is now all red.

"First, you're gay. There's a good chance he is too. Second, you... I guess you're handsome. I don't know. Third, you had a good history with him in the past. He could at least acknowledge that." Kenzie said, as she walked to the door of his berth.

"Think about it. It isn't such a bad idea. If you need anything, you'll know where to find me." Kenzie said exiting the berthroom.

Optimus thought about it. He was realizing it isn't a bad idea, but how will he ask him? 

Optimus then felt a touch on his left leg, it was Kenzo.

"Oh hey Ke-.... wait you're deaf... oh yeah right." Optimus remembered about Kenzo's disability, as he touched Kenzo so he can speak to Optimus clearly.

"There is something you have to see. It's important." Kenzo said as Optimus let go of him. Kenzo lead Optimus to the main area as everyone sighed as Optimus entered.

"What's wrong? Is Megatron sending threats?" Optimus questioned.

"No.. it's even worse. Read this." Miko said handing a letter to Optimus. He read it and his optics widened in fear.

"....this is bad. Really really bad. Where is it now?" Optimus asked Ratchet. 

"Actually, it's energy signature is stable, it's near Mephiles but we think it's not even trying to attack us. It was slowly moving towards us though." Ratchet responded, Kenzie winced.

"Let me go after it. If what I'm thinking is correct, then it's him." Kenzie mumbled.

"Kenzie, are you sure about this? If we know that it's there, the deceptions-"

"The 'deceptions' are nothing but evil energy-filled redesigns of you Autobots. I can practically take them all with my blood bending. I understand your concern, but we have to approach this creature in an orderly dashing, otherwise it can attack." Kenzie cut off Optimus, emphasizing the word "deceptions." The blue mech sighed.

"If you're going we're coming with you." Optimus said as everyone nodded. Kenzie shrugged, and chuckled a bit.

"Just don't get in my way and we're fine." Kenzie said walking to the door. Kenzo grabbed her hand, she turned to him in confusion.

"I think..... that.... will have to.... wait." Kenzo pointed to the window, and there... there it was.

Metal Sonic.


End file.
